


Sad Memories

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff sorta, I Don't Even Know, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, One-Shot, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is their son, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Tony, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony and Stephen are Married, b/c that is def canon, im mean that's just a fact - its not actually stated, kind of, written instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: Tony dreams of a nice night with his family, if only he could have them back...(Bad at summaries)





	Sad Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically backstory for this is, Tony and Stephen are married and Peter is their son. (I wrote this without thinking too hard on a backstory)  
> *edit April 15* just noticed some mistakes and worded things better lol

“Dad?" Tony whipped his head around to see his son, standing at the doorway of the lab.

“Peter!” He yelled in relief, running to hug him. Peter seemed confused by accepted the hug.  
“Pops and I were wondering if you wanted to come upstairs for a movie night” Peter explained, hoping he’d agree.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Peter’s face fell, “I’ve got to finish this project first. You know how-“  
“C’mon dad!” Peter pleaded “You’ve been down here non-stop for weeks. Pops and I are worried, please..” Tony broke. He knew he hadn’t left the lab. But he had to stay down there. There was something important he need to finish. What it was he couldn’t remember at that exact moment…  
  
Tony sighed. How could he say no to the boy?  
  
“Okay Peter” His son’s face immediately lit up. Running upstairs, Tony could hear Peter yelling to Stephen that Tony was coming. Reaching the upstairs, Tony saw Stephen.  
  
“Oh good, you’ve finally decided to get out of the lab” He teased.  
“Oh shush. So Pete, what movie are we watching?” Tony asked, plopped himself down on the couch next to his son.   
“Finding Nemo” Peter answered, coming in with a huge bowl of popcorn.  
“A Classic.”

\----

  
They sat and watched the movie as a family, Peter cuddled up in between Tony and Stephen. It wasnt long before the movie was finished and Peter had fallen asleep. Stephen picked up the teenager and carried him to his room, as Tony got up to stretch. Deciding it was the perfect opportunity, Tony tried to slip away back into his lab, only to be caught by Stephen.  
“Tony please, come to bed. You can go back down once you’re properly rested.” Stephen tried to convince him.  
“What’s wrong? Sorcerer Supreme unable to sleep on his own?” Tony tried to joke, but Stephen could see past the joke.  
“I’m serious Tony. You haven’t slept in close to six days. I hate seeing you like this”  
“Fine, but you better let me work tomorrow.” Tony relented, finally letting the exhaustion get the better of him.  
“We’ll see” Was Stephen’s reply.

\----

  
Tony awoke to the white piercing lights of his lab. Sitting up, Tony wiped the tears away. It was just a memory. But he wouldn’t let that be his last. He would find a way to get everyone back. He wouldn’t lose them ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I've had this written since June and never posted it. I dunno why. Hope it was semi enjoyable. Constructive criticism welcome just don't be rude pls
> 
> June 17 2019 (I’m hoping to get a sequel kinda of story out in a few weeks but I don’t know if I should put it as another chapter or not. It’s not really necessary to read this to understand it so if y’all wouldn’t mind giving an opinion of it in the comments? Thx)


End file.
